


Man of 1001 lives

by rambrogizmo



Category: Lucha Underground
Genre: Extra Life, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6491119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rambrogizmo/pseuds/rambrogizmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the final few minutes of lucha underground on April 6 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man of 1001 lives

Catrina P.O.V.

Tonight was the night. Tonight Mil would make it clear he was coming for Mantaza and his title. He is currently facing Fenix for the title. Me and Mil are in the back watching the spectacle. 

We stay quiet for about half the match until Mil broke the silence, “This might be it Catrina. This might be the end of the Fenix.”

I couldn't help but let out a chuckle, “please if you couldn't take out Fenix he certainly can'-

My sentence was cut short when i saw Fenix crash hard on the cement. With that Mil silently got up and left me alone to watch Mantaza through the almost lifeless body of Fenix back into the ring. 

AFTER THE MATCH 

I watched for a few moments as Mantaza brutally assaulted Fenix until me and Mil made our presences noticed. While Mil attacked Mantaza i focused on the broken bird in the middle of the ring. Since i was a girl ive noticed i had powers with the dead. I can communicate with them, control them, and i can also see when someone is close to death. 

In the ring i could see the fire in Fenix dying. As much as i'd like to say i didn't care about him and have to admit that I grew attached to him. Over the years i managed to increase my power to unbelievable levels. I close my eyes and raised the stone high in the air. 

Fenix P.O.V.

I was so excited for this match. Sure my opponent was big and scary but I've fought the impossible before and came back even stronger. This time was different. This monster crashed through me. When he finally pinned i was in tremendous pain. Then he began the real attack. Punch after punch with each hit i noticed the room getting thinner and my strength weakened. Suddenly the punches stopped. 

There he was. Mil Muertes. Saving me from an ass whooping. Got to be honest didn't see that coming. Sadly i couldn't feel to happy about the rescue. I couldn't move and i felt the life leaving my body. I guess this marks my 1001 death. NO! I CAN DO SO MUCH MORE. I NEED TO DO MORE. MORE TITLES, MORE CRAZY SPOTS, MORE UNFORGETTABLE MOMENTS. I CAN'T DIE. I NEED TO LIVE. I NEED TO FIGHT. I NEED…..

And then i saw her. She standing at the top of the temple steps. Its hard to tell but i could swear she was looking in my eyes. At that moment I knew what i needed. I need Catrina. 

She raised her stone. The second the stone raised i felt the strength return to me. A feeling of power rushed through my body as i began to stand. Soon i was able to stand. I looked at Catrina, the queen of death, the darkness of the temple, my savior. As a show of my gratitude i drop to my knees and a lowered my head. 

I'm sure if i bring it up she'll deny it but i swear i saw her smile.


End file.
